


The Wanderers.

by Kino1917



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino1917/pseuds/Kino1917
Summary: At first it seemed like an average day to Steven, the summer tourist season was wrapping up, Connie was going back to school and autumn was coming. However that starts to change when a mysterious couple purchases the lighthouse. Even stranger is when Steven starts to suspect that his new neighbors are watching him. Who are these new neighbors, and why are they interested in him?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day in Beach City thanks to the summer tourist season ending, unfortunately for Steven that also meant that Connie had to go back to school. So that means that Steven had to go out and find something to do while he waited for Connie to get out of school for the day and that is what lead him to go to the Big Doughnut. 

When he walked into the store it looked perfectly normal for this time of the year. It was empty, Sadie was the only one working at the moment and the Tv was on in the corner where the news was on mentioning something about recent corporate espionage accusations. 

"Hi Steven!" Sadie called out to Steven as he walked in. 

"Hi Sadie." Steven said glummly. 

Sadie noticed his mood and got out from behind the counter to comfort him. "What's wrong Steven?"

"It's nothing just bored waiting for Connie to get out of school." Steven grumbled. 

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well don't worry I'm sure you'll think of something." Sadie told him as she walked back behind the counter. "Now what can I get you?"

Steven ordered his doughnuts and the two then spent some time talking about what's been going on in each others lives. Steven talked about his night out with Amethyst and Pearl, while Sadie talked about her improving relationship with her mother. 

After a while the door opened and a new customer walked into the store. He was an older man that appeared to be in his late 30s with sunkissed skin, neatly combed short light brown hair and matching beard, and was dressed in a tan flannel shirt with jeans and black high top canvas sneakers, but the most interesting feature on the man was the metal brace on his right leg.

Sadie turned around and greeted the new customer. "Welcome to the Big Doughnut. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes there is." The man started as he spoke in an accent that can be described as a mix between a New York accent and an Oregonian accent. "Right now my wife and I are moving into the lighthouse up on the cliff and we need a baker's dozen of doughnuts to get us through this. I don't care what kind." 

"So you're the one who bought the old place? I was wondering why Ronaldo was freaking out." Sadie said as she went behind the counter to get the doughnuts. 

As the man was waiting Steven approached him. 

"Hello! My name's Steven what's your's?" Steven said excited to meet a new person. 

The man looked down at the kid. "Eh hi there. I'm Henry." 

Once he new the stranger's name Steven started to badger him with more questions. "Hi Mr. Henry. Where are you from? What are you doing here? Why'd you buy the lighthouse?"

Henry chuckled and patted Steven on the head. "Well aren't you a curious one." He stood back up and scratched his chin. "Let's go in order. I'm from Oregon, I'm here to do research, and the lighthouse was the easiest place to set up."

"What are you researching?" Steven asked.

"Well um. I'm studying." Henry started nervously until he noticed Sadie was done getting the doughnuts. "Sorry kid but I have to go." He quickly told Steven as he went to the counter to pay for the doughnuts. "Thanks." Once they were paid for he quickly left the building. 

"That was weird." Steven said to himself as Henry left.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of weeks since Steven ran into Henry at the Big Doughnut, but since then Steven hasn't really interacted with him or even seen his wife. All Steven has seen of his new neighbors was Henry walking around Beach City talking into an old tape recorder and if he saw that Steven noticed him he'd quietly slip away. Everyone else in the city say that he doesn't really say that much beyond asking general questions about the area. This was really bugging Steven but at the moment he had more important things to worry about. Three separate corrupted gems have appeared in different places in the world and required everyone to split up. 

"Ok Steven Amethyst and I will take care of the corrupted gem in South America, Garnet will handle the on in Europe and You and Connie have the one that'll show up here." Pearl told Steven and Connie as she stepped on to the warp pad with Amethyst. 

"Yes ma'am!" The two called out in unison before erupting into giggling. 

"Good luck! Don't get eaten!" Amethyst called out as she and Pearl warped away. 

As they warped away Steven waved at them. "Goodbye! Have fun!"

When they were gone Connie looked a Steven. "So what are we supposed to do while we wait for the corrupted gem to show up?"

Steven checked his pockets and found change in them. "Want to go to Funland?"

* * *

The two children made their way to the Funland Arcade to burn time while waiting for the eventual corrupted gem attack. While they were there Connie spotted Henry. He was just sitting on a bench reading a book, and dressed in a navy blue three piece pinstriped suit with a red paisley tie, gold framed aviator sunglasses and polished brown dress shoes. 

"Hey." Connie said tugging Steven's arm. "Is that the guy you were talking about?"

Steven looked toward where Connie was looking. "Yeah! That's him!"

"What's he doing out here?"

"I don't know. Every time I see him he's just walking around and then every time I try to say hi he disappears." 

"Why's that?" 

"Don't know." 

"Why don't we ask him?"

Henry sat in his bench reading his book while the two children tried to sneak around him and get the drop on him. He sighed, marked his place in the book, and put it down. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to get the drop on me." 

That shook Connie and Steven out of their hiding place. "How'd you know we were there?" Steven asked. 

Henry smirked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You don't live to be as old as I am without being aware of your surroundings." 

Connie was visibly disgusted at Henry's smoking. "Well you won't live much longer if you keep doing that." 

"Listen I don't have time to be lectured by a couple of k......" Henry started before he was interrupted by a very loud roar nearby. "What the hell was that?"

Connie pulled out her sword and Steven summoned his shield. "It sounds like it's here." Steven said looking to Connie.

"You're going to want to run." Connie said to Henry before realizing he disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

There was another roar, this one was a lot closer. "Don't know but I think it's almost here!" Steven said. 

The roaring got louder and closer until it jumped over the buildings onto the boardwalk. It was another corrupted Jasper, but this one was a darker green than the last ones. 

Connie quickly tried to run at it with her sword but it quickly used it's paw to swiper her away only to be stopped by Steven's quick thinking and jumping in the way while putting them both into a bubble for protection. 

"This one's fast." Connie said getting back up. 

The gem quickly jumped behind them and attempted to claw at them again forcing the two to quickly dodge it. It quickly tried again this time it scratched Connie's leg. 

"Gah!" Connie cried out in pain as Steven tried to help her up. 

"We have to get out of here!" 

The two tried to outrun it down the boardwalk but it was quickly catching up. Before it was able to try and tackle them a rusted green 1973 Beetle drove between the kids and the gem. Henry quickly got out of the car holding an S&W M1917 revolver in his left hand and shot the gem a couple times causing it to screech in pain as it stopped to lick it's wounds. 

He looked at the two kids and gestured time to his car. "Get in! Get in! Get in!" He called out in a panic as the two jumped into the car. 

"Thanks Mr. Henry!" Steven called out as he helped Connie into the car. 

"Don't thank me yet!" Henry said as he got back into the car and began driving away as quickly as possible. 

The corrupted gem finished licking it's wounds and quickly gave chase to the car, keeping a good pace as it did. 

Steven looked out the back window and saw it keeping up. "It's following us!" 

"I know! I know!" Henry said as he reached toward a ham radio he had on the dashboard of his car. "Lauren come in! Lauren come in!"

An annoyed woman's voice came over the radio. "What is it this time Henry?" 

"Lauren! I need you to bust out the anti tank rifle now! One of those monsters is chasing us right now!" 

"Us? Who's with you?" 

"No time to explain get it now!" 

* * *

Henry lead the corrupted gem on a chase across Beach City until he reached the lighthouse. He stopped the car and quickly got out. "Come on into the lighthouse!" He told the two as he helped Connie out of the car. 

As they were reaching the door the the lighthouse an asian woman with a cigarette in her mouth, dressed in a black 1980s style business suit, and holding a PTRD-41 anti tank rifle came out the door. "Ok Henry what the hell's going on?" She said in annoyance before seeing the kids. "What are they doing here! Are you nuts! You're going to fuck up the entire operation!" 

"Don't care! In the lighthouse now! We'll try to snipe it!" Henry said quickly as he lead the children up stairs into the light part of the lighthouse.

Lauren sighed. "Fine wha...." She started before hearing the roar and turning around and seeing the monster. "Holy shit you weren't joking." 

"I know." 

The four quickly ran up the stairs of the lighthouse as the corrupted gem tried to climb on the outside. Once they made it to the top Henry closed the door and locked it but the corrupted gem made it to the top on the outside and broke in through the window. 

"Shit! Lauren shoot it!" 

Lauren quickly got the monster in her sight and pulled the trigger. With a loud explosion the large caliber bullet left the rifle and hit the corrupted gem immediately causing it to poof away. 

Steven quickly ran to the gem and bubbled it, sending it to the others. "Whew. Thank you. I thought Connie and I were goners for a second." 

Henry sighed a breath of relief. "You're welcome. Now we should probably help your friend now. I don't think the scratch was that bad but you can never be too careful." 

"Oh man you're right! Her mom would kill me if she got hurt." Steven said not believing he forgot about Connie's injury. "Connie are you alright?"

Connie did not answer. Instead she was looking around the room paying particular attention to the chalkboards against the wall. 

On the chalkboards were various photos of her, Steven, the Crystal Gems, Greg, and many of the ancient gem sights with strings connecting them all together and with many theories and other such things written all over. Also throughout the room was a lot of what looked like old 1980s spy equipment from listening devices, cameras, and some weapons. 

"What's going on here?" Connie asked.


End file.
